Victor
Victor '''was a housemate and eventual winner on International House of Shade: Italy and was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 16. International House of Shade: Italy Victor entered on Night 1 as 1 of 16 original housemates. Once it was revealed that the housemates would be competing in duos, it was revealed that Victor would be competing with his friend Christian. During the first couple of weeks, the duo managed to avoid being nominated by the house, and while one side of the house was focusing on running their own side, Christian and Victor accumulated their own alliance by bringing in Jaiden. Upon reaching Week 4 however, the duo finally saw themselves facing the public vote for the first time after the house nominated their duo next to the duo of Emily and Michael A.. Worrying that Victor would be too hated by the community, Christian decided to face off against Michael in the public vote, not only managing to survive the public vote for the duo, but also winning immunity for the duo the following week. While the duo was ineligible to win any competition during BBUS/CAN week, their ally Jaiden was able to win HOH, and used it to nominate an enemy of the duo in Christine and Nick. Things became complicated however when both a POV and a secret POV were used, forcing the alliance to nominate 2 new housemates for eviction, one being enemy Samantha B. and the other being new ally Jay as a pawn. This plan backfired however as Jay was evicted and the trio saw their first ally leave, thus beginning the trend of Victor losing his allies. Over the coming weeks Victor saw one of his allies after another leave. During the double eviction, Christian faced the public vote for the duo, and while they were able to take out Christine in the process, Victor saw his dear friend Christian get evicted as a result. Even when Victor gained the power to make the sole nominations for the week with Emily, who had also lost her duo to the double eviction, and nominated enemy Nick for eviction, Victor lost another ally as Emily nominated Jaiden and the public evicted Jaiden out of the 2. Victor was now alone and at the mercy of an entire alliance headed by Nick and Samantha. Victor spent Week 8 protecting himself and strategically managed to avoid getting nominated by the opposing side of the house despite being the prime target and made it to Week 9. Once it was announced that there would be a finale pass up for grabs, Victor dedicated several hours in the endurance challenge to secure the pass and won a 1 in 5 shot of winning the season, and got to watch as the entire alliance that tried to evict him face the public vote together. Having made it to the finale alongside Emily, Logan C., Nick and Elijah, Victor had his work cut out for him being the only one of his original alliance to make the final. However, Victor managed to receive enough votes to win from the public and saw as one by one the opposing side finished in 5th, 4th and 3rd place, until it was just Nick and himself in the final 2 of the season. In the culmination between both sides of the house for the season, Victor did the impossible and outlasted the entire opposing alliance and received 48.6% of the public vote to win, becoming the 4th winner of IHOS and the winner of the Italian series, by strategically maneuvering through the game and never facing a public vote until the final week. Competition History Nomination History '''Total Nomination Points: 16 House of Shade 16 TBA Competition History TBA Voting History TBA Trivia *As of this moment, Victor holds the distinction for being the only winner to never face the public vote in an IHOS series Category:International Winner